1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water spray device, and more particularly to a water spray structure for a faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a water spray head is installed at the outlet of a faucet for providing soft and comfortable water stream which is in the form of bubble water or which is mixed with air so as to save water. A conventional water spray head is to separate water so as to provide fine water, which has a complicated structure, such as Chinese Patent No. 200320117436.6 owned by the applicant of the present invention. Wherein, the filter comprises a filtering basket, a single-layer mesh screen, a dual-layer mesh screen, a stainless steel mesh screen and other parts to form bubble water. The parts are complicated and its effect to soften water is achieved by the multiple mesh screens.